2014 Atlantic usercane season
If you're new to the usercane concept, check this blog if you want to see how usercanes work: How Usercanes Actually Work. The 2014 Atlantic usercane season was an above-average usercane season, featuring a few intense systems. Although many the storms in this season were intense, many of them were fairly disorganized. This season is odd in the fact that intense storms were clustered at the beginning and end of the season, and a lot of weak storms formed in the middle of the season. Notable storms in the season include Usercanes Layten, Azure, Bumblebee, Cardozo, and Douglas. Due to the significant uptick in activity, this season is generally considered the first season of the active era of usercanes, which remains active to this day. Layten was the strongest storm at 175 mph and 908 mbar; however, many other storms acquired Category 5 intensity. Bumblebee and Douglas were notable ones. Douglas, however, was known for its unusually high pressure and disorganized structure for a category 5 cyclone in its first phase as a tropical usercyclone. Douglas was once the most destructive and costliest usercane on record, but this is no longer the case. Season Summary The first notable storm of the season was Usercane Azure, which would peak as a 150 mph category 4 storm. Tropical Userstorm Cardozo then formed on February 9 from a tropical wave in the Eastern Atlantic. Initially weak, Cardozo slowly gained intensity over time. In March, Tropical Userstorm Douglas developed on March 16 from a disorganized tropical wave southeast of Cape Verde. Douglas and Cardozo remained fairly close together, and initially were both weak. Timeline ImageSize = width:698 height:375 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2014 till:31/03/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C4 text:Azure (C4) from:09/02/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C5 text:Cardozo (C5) from:16/03/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C5 text:Douglas (C5) from:17/05/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C4 text:NDB (C4) from:11/06/2014 till:11/06/2014 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:25/06/2014 till:28/09/2014 color:TS text:Denny (TS) from:09/07/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:TS text:King (TS) from:09/07/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:TS text:Michael (TS) from:10/07/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:TS text:Butter (TS) from:14/07/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:TS text:Esc (TS) from:01/09/2014 till:02/09/2014 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:09/09/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C4 text:Sergio (C4) from:02/10/2014 till:26/11/2014 color:TS text:HyP0Th3t1cA1 (TS) from:14/10/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C1 text:Jsky (C1) from:19/10/2014 till:24/11/2014 color:TS text:Seasons (TS) from:05/11/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C4 text:Jordan (C4) from:14/12/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C5 text:Bumblebee (C5) from:15/12/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C5 text:Layten (C5) from:20/12/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C3 text:Ben (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2014 till:01/02/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:01/04/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:01/01/2015 text:December from:01/01/2015 till:31/03/2015 text:2015 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Usercane Azure (AzureAzulCrash/Azure the Serval) Usercane Cardozo (Spcardozo/Hurricanesandy16/SpcardozoComesBack/TheFlyTeen) Usercane Douglas (Hurricane news/Hurricane Douglas/GloriouslyBlonde) Usercane NDB (Not David Brown) Tropical Userpression Five (HALAMADRID7,159,000,000) Tropical Userstorm Denny (Kdenny) Tropical Userstorm King (Ahcrabzapple.theemeraldking) Tropical Userstorm Michael (Michael.shamah.12) Tropical Userstorm Butter/Dene (Iopbutterman/Denezrg) Tropical Userstorm Esc (Esc1010) Tropical Userpression Eleven (N8ter) Usercane Sergio (Xtyphooncyclonex) Tropical Userstorm HyP0Th3t1cA1 (HyP0Th3t1cA1 HuRr1cAn35) Usercane Jsky (Jskylinegtr) Tropical Userstorm Seasons (Hypotheticalseasons7547) Usercane Jordan (WikiaJordan) Usercane Bumblebee (Bumblebee the transformer) Usercane Layten (HurricanePatricia2015/Hurricane Layten) Usercane Janley (Hurricane162/TornadoGenius/JanleyManley) Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2014 Atlantic usercane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2014 USD. Category:Usercanes Category:User seasons Category:Past seasons Category:Atlantic usercane seasons